


And I Will Always Be There for You

by odyssxus



Series: With Friends Like These [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 days of Hurt Comfort, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, If I remember, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson Bromance, Jason Grace is the Mom Friend, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Percy is a Dork, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Sick Percy Jackson, The Seven Bonding, Triton (Percy Jackson) is a Good Sibling, reluctantly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus
Summary: A 30 Days of Hurt/Comfort challenge to myself, cause why not?Featuring Poseidon trying really hard to be a good dad, a begrudgingly good big brother Triton, Annabeth being amazing as always, and the Seven being a family.  Plus some Nico, Will, Sally Jackson, and a few others. And a whole lot of Percy!whump, because I apparently love beating him up too much.and surprise! I haven't abandon this completely!
Relationships: All Canon Relationships, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: With Friends Like These [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738312
Comments: 166
Kudos: 723





	1. Table of Contents

**Day 1: Crying** Percy and Blackjack

 **Day 2: Hunger** Percy, Sally, Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite (and a little bit of Paul)

 **Day 3:** **Nightmare** Percy and Leo 

**Day 4: Insomnia** Percy and Poseidon

 **Day 5:** **Fainting** Percy and Jason

 **Day 6: Panicking** Percy and Sally

 **Day 7: Fever** Percy and Triton

 **Day 8: Delirium** Percy, Poseidon, Triton and Amphitrite

 **Day 9: Choking** Percy and Annabeth 

**Day 10: Manhandling** Percy and Triton

 **Day 11:** **Hair Pulling** Percy and Hazel

 **Day 12: Hypothermia** Percy, Jason, and Nico 

**Day 13: Heat Stroke** Percy and Leo

 **Day 14: Poisoned** The Seven

 **Day 15: Stabbed** Percy and Annabeth

 **Day 16: Shot** Percy and Thalia

 **Day 17: Blood Loss** Percy, Thalia, Artemis, and The Hunters ****

**Day 18: Near Drowning** Percy and Paul

 **Day 19: Gagged** Percy, Will, and Nico

 **Day 20: Kidnapped** Percy and Poseidon (and Triton, Amphitrite, etc…) 

**Day 21: Bloody Nose** Percy and Poseidon (and Triton, Amphitrite, etc…) 

**Day 22: Burned** Percy and Piper

 **Day 23: Falling** Percy and Jason

 **Day 24: Broken Bone** Percy, Sally, and Gabe

 **Day 25: Restrained** Percy, Annabeth, and Poseidon

 **Day 26: Black Eye** Just Percy

 **Day 27: Shocked** The Seven and some other campers 

**Day 28: Explosion** Percy, Piper, and Leo

 **Day 29: Caged** Percy and Piper

 **Day 30: Crying, Again** Percy and Annabeth (and a surprise!)


	2. Chapter One - Crying

He felt ridiculous. 

He felt like he was running away. 

He’d managed to get away from the campfire easily enough. He’d made up some excuse about promising Annabeth he’d call her, and though people had teased him about how attached at the hip they were  _ (can’t you manage a day without talking to your girlfriend Jackson?) _ he’d just shrugged and grinned bashfully. It wasn’t like they were wrong. She’d gone back to San Francisco for the weekend to spend some time with her dad. She’d made good progress rebuilding their relationship before the war with Gaea, and though she wasn’t necessarily close to the man, she didn’t want to lose all that. 

And anyway, he’d already called her today. She was likely out at the movies now, watching something with her dad. 

He bypassed his cabin, wiping furiously at his eyes. 

It wasn’t like anything had even happened! He’d seen fireworks since returning to camp, multiple times. But tonight… somehow the noise, the smell… it just brought back Tartarus. For a moment he was back in Akhlys’ garden, desperately trying to breathe as her poison surrounded him and Annabeth screamed. 

He walked mostly aimlessly, without a destination in mind. He just wanted to be away from everyone. He knew they wouldn’t think less of him for breaking down, but he thought less of himself. He was supposed to be stronger than this! The sight of a bright red firework shouldn’t make him cower in fear. 

His feet led him to the pegasus stables and he slipped inside, wanting to feel friendly minds. It was late, so the Pegasi not off in the fields were asleep, giving the stables a calm quiet feel. He let out a slow breath, trying to remember what the demigod therapist he’d seen had taught him about avoiding panic attacks. 

_ In… and out… in… and out.  _

He slid down the now closed door, landing in a heap on the dirt floor, hands held painfully tight over his face. 

_ In… and out… in… and out.  _

“Fuck,” he swore, dragging one hand down his cheek only to fist in his overly long hair. “Fuck!” 

He held back his sobs, not wanting to wake the pegasi. He was already regretting coming in here - their sleepy presences may have calmed him somewhat, but his panic was sure to wake them, and he didn't know if he could face their well meaning sympathy. 

He leaned forwards, both hands now in his hair, and buried his face in his knees, letting his tears soak his jeans. He hated this! He hated how the memories of  _ that place _ would creep up on him so suddenly. He had no reason to freak out - he was among friends, he’d spoken to Annabeth and she was happy and safe, and he’d even seen his father recently. He was  _ fine _ ! 

And yet… 

Sometimes the memories would pounce up on him suddenly and without warning. One moment he would be fine and the next would feel the oppressive heat all around him, the fiery water of the Phlegethon in his throat choking him, the all encompassing fear that Annabeth would be hurt or worse, the absolute devastation of having to leave Bob and Damasen behind… 

_ Boss? _ _   
_

Percy didn’t look up, too wrapped up in his breakdown to even comprehend who had spoken to him and why. He sobbed louder, desperately covering his mouth with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut even more tightly against the images plaguing his mind. 

_ Hey! Boss! _

Percy vaguely felt something large and heavy settle next to him, shuffling awkwardly until they were pressed up against him, but he didn’t react until there was a breath of hot air next to his ear. He jumped, hands fumbling for Riptide. 

_ Woah Boss, it’s just me!  _

“Blackjack?” Percy managed to rasp, voice barely working. Through his tears he could see the winged horse’s outline, his massive head near to his. Blackjack exhaled, and the horse’s hot breath ruffled his hair. “What are you doing here?” Percy managed to ask, still feeling tense and shaky as more tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. 

Blackjack pushed his emotions to Percy, making him feel his worry and love. 

Percy blushed, even as another memory of Tarturus forced its way into his mind, making him bury his face in his knees again. He ignored the pegasus, concentrating on his breathing. 

_ In… and out… in… and out.  _

A hot nose nudged him, forcing its way under his arm and into his lap so Percy was essentially hugging Blackjack’s face against his chest. It couldn't be comfortable for the large animal, but Blackjack didn’t seem to mind. 

_ C’mon Boss, _ the pegasus cajoled. _ Let’s go for a ride. We can go wherever you want. But let’s go for a fly, get outta here for a bit. It’s getting too loud with the fireworks - I have no clue how these guys can sleep through it.  _

His friend's thoughts were soothing, but Percy couldn't concentrate on them. He was too busy fighting back memories of  _ heat _ and  _ pain _ and  _ despair _ and… 

Blackjack suddenly stood, dragging Percy up with him. Percy blinked, surprise momentarily overcoming his panicked tears. 

_ Up you get Boss, _ Blackjack ordered, shaking his head so that Percy was forced to let go. He knocked a wing against Percy, pushing him gently but insistently towards his back. Percy complied, tears still streaming down his face. He leaned forwards after he’d swung himself up onto the pegasus, resting his cheek on Blackjack’s smooth mane, curling his hands in the strands. He had no fear of falling off, not of his pegasus, and allowed Blackjack to choose where they went. He just wanted to get away, to forget. 

Within moments they were in the sky, soaring over the ocean in comfortable silence. Tears slipped down Percy’s cheeks and into Blackjack’s dark mane, but Percy made no effort to wipe them away. It felt good, in a way, to just cry. To let it all out. 

_ Boss? _

“Yeah?” he managed to croak, voice hoarse and painful. 

_ Wanna talk about it? I’m a pretty good listener. _

Percy huffed a small laugh. “I know you are,” he agreed. He’d talked to his pegasus a lot actually. “But I don't. Want to talk about it that is.” And he didn’t. He was feeling more relaxed now that they were soaring over the Atlantic Ocean, the scent of the sea and the wind in his hair calming him. 

They flew in silence for a long time, simply enjoying the clear evening. Percy didn’t bother to sit up though, feeling comfortable and loved lying on Blackjack’s back. The pegasus didn’t seem to mind either, and was beating his wings slowly and regularly. The motion was almost enough to lull Percy into sleep. 

“Thanks Blackjack,” he finally said. It was nearly midnight now, and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky. His tears had long since dried too, thanks to his friend's comforting presence. 

_ No problem Boss, _ Blackjack said immediately.  _ Wanna head back yet, or keep flying?  _

Percy thought for a moment. It was tempting to stay out all night, to relax above his father’s domain with one of his dearest friends, but he also knew he would get some sleep that wasn’t on a horse’s back. “Let’s head back,” he sighed. “We both need some sleep.” 

_ What are you talking about ‘we’?  _ Blackjack snorted.  _ I could go all night. You’re the tired one.  _

Percy rolled his eyes, smiling without feeling fake for the first time all evening. “I’m sure you could,” he soothed. “But I want my bed.” 

Blackjack didn’t respond, but obligingly soared back to camp, depositing Percy right at the doors of Cabin Three so he could avoid the harpies. He didn’t really think they’d do anything to him, but they were still terrifying. It was better to be cautious. 

_Sleep well Boss!_ The great horse shook his head, mane flying everywhere, before turning to trot back to the stables. 

“Blackjack?”

_ Yeah Boss? _

Percy smiled, and threw his around Blackjack’s neck. He could feel the pegasus’ surprise, before feeling his pleasure and his love. A wing enfolding him in a sort of hug for a long moment. “Thank you,” he said, finally pulling away. “I owe you one.” 

Blackjack snorted, pushing his disagreement at Percy. _ You don’t, but if you really think you do, I take my thank you's in the form of donuts.  _

Percy pulled on his mane gently, yawning widely. “We’ll see,” he teased, turning to enter his cabin. 

_ Wait, really? Cause if you mean it, I want one that has strawberry jam in it!  _

Percy just stuck his tongue out at the ridiculous animal, closing the door to Cabin Three gently. He could hear Blackjack trotting off, still mumbling about donuts to himself. 

Ridiculous pegasus. 

Ridiculous,  _ wonderful _ , pegasus. 

He’d definitely be getting him a donut in the morning. He deserved it. 


	3. Chapter 2 - Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... I technically posted the first chapter today (Aug. 10th) as well, but it was at like 01:00 so it felt like yesterday to me. I have the next chapter done as well, and have started the couple after that as well so hopefully I'll keep posting! It's weird writing short chapters though, I usually prefer doing 30+ pages, and these have all been 8.

“You really should stay in bed dear.” 

Percy leaned into his mother, resting his head on her shoulder. She was crouched in front of him, using a cool cloth to gently wipe at his face. He swallowed, diving back to the toilet. She sighed sadly, but moved to hold his hair away from his face with gentle hands. 

“Need anything?” came a new voice. 

“Maybe some ginger ale?” his mom replied, talking softly to a worried sounding Paul. Or at least Percy assumed he was worried. He wasn’t going to risk looking. 

“Crackers,” Percy managed to croak before gagging. 

Paul smiled gently at him, and Percy felt a swell of thankfulness his mother had met him. They were so good for one another. “Got it buddy. Text me if you think of anything else?” he added to Sally. 

She nodded, still holding Percy’s hair away from his face. “Will do. Thanks hun.” 

He didn’t reply, and Percy could hear him jogging for the door. 

“Did you eat something funny? Paul and I are both fine, so it doesn't seem like a stomach bug.” 

Percy made a face, finally feeling safe enough to stand and totter unsteadily over to the sink. His mom wordlessly handed him his toothbrush. He took it gratefully, desperate to get the sour taste out of his mouth. “Maybe?” he finally said. He felt terrible. His stomach was cramping painfully, he was dizzy and clammy, and he just wanted to lie down and not move for hours. “I had some take out from that new fusion truck earlier.” 

His mother frowned, pulling him away from the bathroom and prodding him into bed. Percy felt bad that she was taking care of him like he was an invalid (he’d fought Gods and Titans, he could deal with being sick), especially when she was pregnant with his baby sister, but he also knew not to protest. His mother would gladly walk through Tartarus itself with a smile on her face if she thought he needed her. Taking care of him while he was sick was nothing. Also, if he tried to get her to leave him alone in his misery she’d just ignore him. She was amazing like that. 

“It’s been a couple hours since you ate that baby,” she said, pulling the blankets up to his chin and stroking his sweaty hair away from his face. He leaned into her cool hands, eyes slipping closed. “Sounds like food poisoning to me.” 

He made a face. He was supposed to be going to see his father in the morning, and did not need to be dealing with a case of food poisoning. But he also refused to cancel - he didn’t get to see his dad very often after all, and hated the idea of not going simply because he’d eaten something that didn’t agree with him. Especially not now that he was starting to get along with Triton and Amphitrite. 

“I’ll be fine by morning then,” he said, yawning. His mom just raised an eyebrow. “I will be!” 

“Maybe,” she agreed. She knew Percy had a good constitution after all. “But you’re going to feel terrible still. Probably not the best time to go visit your father’s realm.”

He frowned, before brightening. “Think ocean water would heal food poisoning?” 

She just rolled her eyes, looking up as though thinking _‘what am I going to do with this child?’_. Percy was very familiar with the expression by now. His mother had been making it for years, and his father had sported a similar look at times. Paul, so far, hadn’t, but Paul was too nice. He was more likely to chuckle gently when Percy had a terrible idea before helping him. 

“I won’t stop you from going,” she said kindly, kissing his forehead. “But I still think it isn’t a good idea.” 

Percy smiled weakly at her. “Noted.” 

She chuckled. “Noted and ignored, I’m sure,” she drawled, her smile softening the words. “I’m going to go get you a bucket. You’re looking green again, and I don’t think either of us are up to hauling you to the bathroom everytime you need to be sick.” 

Percy grimaced, but couldn’t help but agree. He felt awful, and even though he was sure there was nothing left in his stomach to be thrown up, the bucket was likely a good idea. 

But he wasn’t going to skip out on visiting his father. He’d be fine - it was only 9 in the evening, so he had the whole night to recover. He’d be fine. 

**_###_ **

He was not fine. 

Well. He wasn’t throwing up anymore, and his stomach no longer felt like it was trying to tear itself apart, but he still felt absolutely terribly. He was aching all over, and felt horribly nauseated. He was also pretty sure he had a fever, which he didn’t think you got with food poisoning, but of course he had one. 

His mother had given him a knowing look when he’d left, but hadn’t tried to stop him. She knew he’d just whine if she made him stay. But he was starting to regret not taking her advice. Being sick was terrible normally, but somehow it was worse trying to act as if nothing was wrong in front or immortals who didn’t actually understand sickness. 

It didn’t help that people kept asking him if he wanted something to eat or drink. If he had his way he’d never eat or drink again. He’d managed some nectar before leaving, hoping it would magically cure him, but had been out of luck. Of course. The plain crackers hadn’t helped either - they’d just sent him rushing to the bathroom again. 

“What in Father’s name are you doing hiding over here?” 

Percy fought the urge to whimper. Now that they were getting along, his much elder brother seemed to see him as a child that needed taking care of when they weren’t on the training grounds. Amphitrite was even worse somehow. If they realised he was feeling ill… 

“I just wanted to watch everyone,” he said. It was a good excuse, mainly because it was also true. It was fascinating watching the various citizens of his father’s realm mill about in the massive courtyard. 

Triton frowned. “You look… pale,” he observed suddenly. “Are you feeling alright? Mother was worried a gathering of this size would be too much for you.” 

Percy grimaced. She really did think he was a little kid. A part of him enjoyed her fussing, but sometimes it got to be a little much. 

“No,” he protested, managing a smile. It probably came out as more of a grimace. “I’m enjoying myself! I promise.” 

Triton didn’t look convinced, but dropped the subject. “Come,” he said instead, voice imperious. “Let’s get you something to eat. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve not eaten anything since you arrived.” 

Percy fought back a whimper. The idea of food made him want to vomit. “It’s okay!” he managed to grit out, swallowing down the horrible feeling. He refused to get sick in front of Triton. He’d never hear the end of it! And his brother would tell Amphitrite _and_ his father. “I ate before coming.”

Triton gave him a bemused look. “That was hours ago now.” 

“Errr, humans don’t need to eat that much?” 

Triton gave him a look™ (he’d seen Percy eat before after all, and knew that that was a blatant lie), but before he could say anything Poseidon appeared before them, looking more like a King then Percy had ever seen. He had the weird two tail thing going on, and was wearing a resplendent tunic that looked like it had been made from the waters of the Caribbean, shimmering in thousands of different shades of blue. Percy loved it. 

“Lord Fane wished to speak with you Triton,” he said, placing a hand on his eldest son’s broad shoulder. Triton made a face of utter disgust before schooling his expression into impassiveness. 

“As you wish, father. I was just trying to convince this one to eat something.” 

Poseidon had a knowing twinkle in his bright eyes. “I shall take over,” he said. 

Triton shot Percy one last deeply suspicious look before swimming off, muttering under his breath. Despite how gross he felt, Percy suddenly wanted to meet this Lord Fane desperately. Anyone who could annoy Triton that much was great in his book. He’d fully embraced the long standing younger sibling duty to annoy his much elder brother, and could always use some more ammunition. 

“Uhh, Dad?” 

Poseidon put an arm over his shoulder, leading him further into the palace, and into the wing reserved for the Royal Family. He pushed Percy into a bedroom, before prodding him into the bed with insistent hands. The motion reminded Percy of his mother the night before, and a sudden thought came to him. 

“Mom talked to you, didn’t she?” he demanded. He allowed the god to push him into the soft mattress, the cramping in his stomach easing ever so slightly as he lay down, much to his relief. 

Poseidon hummed. “Iris likes her and likes you,” he explained, “and didn’t mind her messaging me, despite being fully mortal. Food poisoning son, really, and you didn’t think to inform me?”

Percy frowned. “I didn’t want to miss this,” he grumbled. Though really, it’s not like he was taking any of it in with how awful he felt. 

Poseidon raised his dark brows. “You’ve been hiding in a corner for an hour,” he pointed out dryly. “Triton and Amphitrite are both concerned. You’re just lucky I managed to get to you before she did. You’d be with the healer if she got to you, and would be hard pressed to escape for a week.” 

Percy smiled. “Thanks dad.”

Poseidon smoothed a large palm over his hair. “Of course child,” he said. “Now sleep,” he ordered. “You shall feel better when you wake.” 

Percy wanted to protest, he really did, but he was just so tired, and was still feeling absolutely wretched. “But I don’t want to miss the party,” he managed to protest, voice coming out as a whine. To one of the Big Three Gods. 

Poseidon didn’t take offence to his tone, and just ruffled his hair. “There will be more celebrations,” he soothed. “You need to rest so that you can recover. Triton wishes to take you somewhere tomorrow.” 

Percy managed to force his eyes to open, not sure when they had closed. He suspected his father was using some kind of godly magic to make him relax - he never fell asleep this quickly, not since before Gabe had come into the picture when he’d been a toddler. “Where?” 

His father did not reply, just stood and bent over to kiss him on the forehead in a gesture so loving it made Percy’s eyes swell with tears. “I shan’t ruin the surprise my son,” he chuckled. “Get some rest. I shall check on you soon. Hopefully you will be ready to eat then. Triton, despite his gruff way of showing it, is rather concerned at your lack of appetite.”

“Thanks Dad,” Percy slurred, feeling completely relaxed. He still felt sick, still felt like he’d never want to eat again (especially not at iffy fusion food trucks) , but couldn’t help but bask in his father’s obvious love and affection. It _almost_ made getting food poisoning worth it. 

Poseidon chuckled softly, “Get some rest son,” he repeated. “You will feel better when you wake.” 

Percy finally allowed himself to give in and fall asleep, feeling safe and warm and loved. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'm writing a lot of this while drinking (I'm an adult and in quarantine after flying so don't @ me lol) so if there any errors I've let through please let me know so I can correct them!


	4. Chapter 3 - Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Warning - discussions about child abuse

Percy shot awake, heart racing and gasping for breath. He leaned forwards, burying his hands in his hair and rested his elbows on his knees for several long moments, trying desperately not to panic and wake up Annabeth, who was miraculously still sleeping beside him. They’d refused to go to their separate rooms after returning from Tartarus, and no one had dared to say anything about it. Annabeth’s bunk had become a sort of planning area, leaving Percy’s to be their bedroom. At least this way Annabeth’s mess didn’t transfer over. People assumed that she would be neat and tidy, but she really,  _ really _ wasn’t. She just seemed to trail bits everywhere - papers, plans, pencils, and the occasional weapon. It was almost impressive. 

He finally straightened, breath slow and steady. Annabeth made a soft noise in her sleep, but just rolled over, cuddling his pillow to her chest. He smiled, full of love for her, and left the room quietly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore, and was loath to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. He knew she wouldn’t mind in the slightest if he woke her up, but she deserved a night of uninterrupted rest for a change. Those were in short supply after all. 

He wandered around in the silence of the Argo II, not wanting to go above deck where Frank and Hazel were on watch and meet their well meaning concern. If they were sailing he’d risk the conversation to be closer to the water, but they were flying. He was good not going on deck. Knowing his luck Zeus would snap out of his funk just to blast him to bits. And as much as he adored Hazel and Frank and valued their friendship, he didn’t know if he could face their pity. Not now. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he literally ran into Leo, who was coming out of the galley. 

“Shit, sorry,” he said, trying to get his heart rate under control for the second time that night. He took a closer look at the son of Hephaestus, noting the dark circles under his eyes. “You gotta get some sleep man,” he said. 

Leo raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. “You too,” he offered, sounding more than a little uncomfortable. Percy understood. It wasn’t like he and Leo had spent much time one on one. They just hadn’t had the chance to. 

Percy managed a small smile. He still wasn’t really sure what he thought of Leo, but he’d like all other Hephaestus kids, so he and Leo should get along if the other demigod relaxed a little around him. “I was,” he pointed out. He sighed, watching as Leo looked around anxiously. He really didn’t want to spend time with anyone else, but Leo was looking nearly as terrible as he felt. He’d just feel guilty if he just left him to his own devices. “Come on man, take a break. Come have some hot chocolate or something.” 

Leo looked like he wanted to protest, but Percy didn’t let him, dragging the other demigod back into the galley. Neither of them really wanted the company, Percy could tell, but that didn’t mean they didn’t  _ need _ it. Sometimes you just shouldn’t be alone. 

Leo gave in, sitting and sipping some hot chocolate from a mug. Percy ended up going for some overly sweet black tea, the drink reminding him of his mom. It wasn’t his drink of choice normally, but he wanted to feel like he was close to her. It was comforting. 

“Tea man, really?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow. “What are you, eighty”

Percy bit back his instinctual sharp response. Leo didn’t mean anything by it, he was sure. “It reminds me of my mom,” he explained simply. He didn’t have any reason to lie after all. 

Leo winced. “Oh, sorry.” 

Percy shrugged. “It’s okay,” he responded awkwardly, sipping his tea. He was regretting dragging Leo in for a drink, but also knew it had been the right call. The other demigod looked exhausted. They all were of course, but that was hardly the point. 

“What’s your mom like?” Leo finally asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. 

Percy licked his lips, a small but sincere smile on his face. “She’s amazing,” he said honestly. “And a total badass,” he added. Most people who met his mother just assumed she was impossibly kind and sweet (which she was) but she also had a spine of steel. He grinned, slightly viciously, to himself. 

Leo of course, caught the look. “Alright man, you gotta give me an example then.” 

Percy looked at Leo, considering. He didn’t know him that well, not really, but he did know that his mother was dead, and that she had been almost as wonderful as his mother. He also knew Leo had been in foster care for a while, and while Percy couldn’t relate to that, having always had his mom, he had grown up with Gabe. They were pretty similar in many ways - Annabeth did say that they were the worst ADHD demigods she knew. She hand't meant it as a compliment.

He took a deep breath, deciding to take the plunge. He hated talking about himself, hated mentioning Gabe or talking about his first quest when his mother had been taken by Hades, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. And after all these years as a demigod he’d learned to trust his gut feeling. 

“I killed Medusa on my first quest,” he said casually, ignoring the way Leo’s eyes widened comically. He was surprised the other demigod didn't know already, it was spoken about at camp often enough. “I sent her head to Mt. Olympus, and they sent it back. I decided to give the head to my mom.” 

Leo looked like he didn’t know how to react properly. His lips were twitching in a smile, but he was also looking more than a little confused. “What, did she turn someone to stone?” 

Percy bit the inside of his cheek, drawing blood as he tried to decide how he was going to answer. “My first stepfather,” he finally said. “She turned him to stone, then sold the statue for a ton of money.” 

Leo whistled. “Yeah… that’s pretty badass.” 

Percy just shrugged, grabbing one of the enchanted plates so he could have a snack as well. Leo stared at him, as though trying to solve a problem he hadn’t known existed. Percy let him - he was too tired to do anything else. He’d started this conversation after all, and he would finish it. Regardless of how uncomfortable it was making him. 

“Did…” Leo trailed off, opening and closing his mouth awkwardly. “What was he like?” 

Percy grimaced, popping a segment of clementine into his mouth. “He was the worst sort of human imaginable, and I hope he’s being horribly tortured in the Fields of Punishment,” he said honestly and viciously. It had occurred to him several times to try and find out just what had happened to Smelly Gabe, but he’d never acted on the impulse. He didn’t know what he’d do if he felt his punishment was too kind. He really hoped his soul was sewn into Uncle Hades’ underwear actually. That was the least he deserved. Maybe Nico would be able to find out for him... 

Leo stopped tapping his fingers on the table, sitting completely still for perhaps the first time since they’d met. Percy could relate. He didn’t think he ever stopped tapping his foot after all. It sometimes drove Annabeth nuts. “He hurt you,” Leo said in stunned realisation. “And your mom.” 

Percy just nodded, not sure he could speak. It was easier now, talking about Gabe, but it would never be something he enjoyed doing. Annabeth knew of course, but that was really it. She was the one that normally comforted him after his nightmares, and Gabe featured in them more than he liked to admit, even after Tartarus. 

Leo took a deep breath. “Most of my foster parents were okay,” he said. “Kinda absent, didn’t really care about us, but they didn’t hurt the kids they took in or anything like that.”

Percy refilled his tea. He knew he wouldn’t be sleeping again tonight. “One did I’m guessing?”

Leo made a face. “She was a bitch,” he said bluntly. “I ran away after a month with her. She liked slapping the kids around, but CPS liked her so she got away with it.” 

“That sucks man,” was all Percy said. He didn’t want sympathy about Gabe, so didn’t offer any to Leo. Understanding was always better than pity. “Gabe liked using his belt sometimes, if he wasn’t too drunk, but usually just liked putting out his cigars on me or using his fists. He was fat though, so didn’t usually last that long.” 

Leo looked disgusted, but also unsurprised. Perhaps he'd experienced that as well. Percy didn't want to push to hard by asking. “How long?” 

Percy didn’t ask for clarification on what he meant. “He married my mom when I was three; she turned him to stone when I was twelve.” 

“Longest I stayed at a foster home was a few months,” Leo offered. “I kept running away.”

Percy nodded. If he could have run away from Gabe he would have. He’d considered it, many times, but he also never would have left his mom. He just wished he’d realised Gabe was hurting her earlier. He’d thought that by taking the beatings he’d been protecting her, while she had thought the same. 

“What are you still doing up anyway?” Percy asked, changing the subject abruptly. 

Leo just grinned. “I had a new idea to upgrade Festus,” he answered. “I couldn’t wait til morning. What about you?”

Percy shrugged. “Nightmares.” He responded shortly. 

Leo wilted slightly. He’d started tapping his fingers on the table again, but stopped when he saw the look on Percy’s face. “Tartarus?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. 

Percy just shook his head. More often than not the answer would be yes, but not tonight. Tonight he’d dreamt of Smelly Gabe putting out his disgusting cigars on his hips. He’d been thankful at the time that they were in a spot he could easily hide, but now he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if his mom had known. They’d thought they were protecting each other after all, when Gabe had really just been hurting them both. 

Leo made a small noise of understanding. “Sometimes I still think about running away,” he admitted in a rush. “It’s always worked before.” 

Percy managed a small laugh, curling both hands around his mug. “I used to dream about killing Smelly Gabe,” he retorted. If they were sharing secrets, they might as well be painfully truthful. The others wouldn’t understand. None of the demigods on the Argo II had had easy childhoods, but Percy realised that he and Leo could relate far too much with one another. It sucked, but also made Percy feel a little less alone.

“What did you dream about tonight?” Leo asked, draining his cup. Percy was a little jealous. When he’d the Curse of the Stxy he’d been able to drink burning hot beverages easily, and there was nothing more delicious then hot chocolate at scalding temperatures. Leo blushed a bit when Percy didn't immediately respond. “You don’t have to tell me.” 

Percy sighed. “It’s okay,” he said after a moment's pause. “It was just of Gabe being an asshole.” 

Leo saluted him with his now empty mug. “Too adult assholes that deserve to be turned to stone,” he said, voice jokingly formal, but Percy could see the sincerity in his warm brown eyes. “May they all suffer in the afterlife.” 

Percy allowed himself a small grin. “Hear hear,” he said, voice quiet but heartfelt. There was another moment of silence, though this one was much less awkward. He and Leo still weren’t exactly close friends, but they had reached a different level of understanding. They were both, in their own ways, lost abused children thrust into a difficult and, in many ways, unwanted world. 

“You should get some sleep,” Percy finally said. He himself was too wired now. Caffeine affected him strongly, so even two cups of black tea meant he’d be awake for the rest of the night. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Leo said, finally standing from the table. 

Percy just rolled his eyes, debating on heading above deck to take in the cool night air. He felt better now, and Hazel and Frank’s calming presence would be welcome now. 

“And Percy?” 

“Mmh?” 

“Thanks.” 

Percy raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged. He didn’t need to respond. Leo grinned, slipping out of the galley, hopefully heading to get some much needed sleep. 

Percy finished his tea slowly, thinking of good times with his mom, and how tightly he would hug her when  _ (if, it was if but he refused to think about that)  _ he saw her again, before leaving the room. Frank and Hazel were always happy to talk with him, even if they would be worried about him being up when it wasn’t his turn on watch. Despite being the youngest on the Argo II, Hazel could be a total mother hen. Frank really wasn’t much better. 

He secretly loved it. 

He still felt a little shaky, a little vulnerable, from his nightmare (memories of Gabe always did that to him) but talking to Leo had helped. A lot actually. Hopefully he wouldn’t have more dreams of Gabe for a while now. That sometimes happened - one nightmare would trigger another, and he’d be stuck with them for a week or more. But this time felt different. 

Hopefully the conversation had helped Leo as well, had let him know that he wasn’t alone. 

He drained the last of his tea, putting down the mug softly. He wasn't okay, none of them were, but they had each other. That had to count for something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Percy should have been good friends. Like… they fit better then Percy and Jason’s bromance in a lot of ways. And yes, I did ignore Calypso and how that made things awkward between them in BOO, but I’ve already written literally an entire fic about THAT whole situation, so didn't want to address it here.
> 
> Also, this is specifically from Percy's POV. I don't want to lessen what Leo's been through at all, but don't think Leo would immediately give all the details, just like Percy wasn't giving away everything to Leo. They can read between the lines, and know there's a lot the other isn't saying. But if you're taking this at face value, please don't think I'm saying one of them had a worse childhood/faced more abused etc... I'm not. This is just from Percy's POV. :)


	5. Chapter 4 - Insomnia

Sometimes it wasn’t the nightmares or visions that woke him. Sometimes he couldn’t fall asleep in the first place. He’d lie awake for hours, staring at the ceiling of his room at his mom’s place, or in his cabin, or at the place he shared with Annabeth in New Rome for university. 

If she couldn’t sleep either they’d get up together and do something. Sometimes they’d walk around New Rome arm in arm, ignoring their nightmares and the reasons why they couldn’t sleep for the moment, and instead would enjoy each other’s company. They talk about their future, and what they wanted. About how Annabeth would open her own Architecture Firm after they’d graduated and she’d been through an internship, somewhere in Manhattan. He still wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to do, but he wanted to help people. He wanted to be able to go to new demigods at camp and reassure them. Let them know that they weren’t alone. 

Sometimes they talked about what they’d name their children. Annabeth wasn’t the best with babies (she loved Estelle, but still. Not the best) but Percy was. They had it all planned out. She’d go back to her dream job, he’d stay at home with the kids, and they’d have the life they’d always imagined. 

In those moments they were at peace, even though they couldn’t sleep. 

But when Annabeth was able to sleep Percy refused to wake her, even if she would gladly get up and help him, comfort him. She had enough issues, enough stress, that he didn’t want to put more on her. 

On those nights he tended to wander on his own. If he was in New York he’d walk around the city, confident in his own safety. Mortals seemed to sense he wasn’t someone to be messed with, and monsters knew his reputation by now. He was mostly unbothered. It was harder in New Rome, because night workers always wanted to talk to him, to hear from the “Great Percy Jackson”. He tended to stay in his apartment, holding Annabeth if he wasn't too restless. If he did feel the need to move, he’d go to the gym and swim lengths. It wasn’t the same being in the ocean, but it still helped. And on the plus side, no one bothered him if he was underwater. 

The best place to have insomnia (if there could be a good place that is) was at Camp Half Blood. The harpy’s no longer bothered him, so didn’t care when he was up past curfew. He’d walk down to the beach and straight into the Sound, allowing the water to soothe him. He’d feel the currents around him, watch schools of fish dart about, and play with the occasional shark or dolphin. But usually he explored. He’d see how deep he could go, try and find new animals. Nothing bothered him, though he was properly terrified of some of the creatures that lived in the deep sea. As much as he loved the sea, some creatures just had way too many teeth. 

Sometimes his father would join him.

The god wouldn’t ask Percy what he was doing up in the middle of the night, or why he had dark circles under his eyes and a haunted expression on his face, but would just offer him some company. 

Recently Poseidon had taken to teaching Percy how to direct the ocean’s currents. 

“Good!” praised the god. Percy felt a rush of warmth spread through him, but didn’t take the time to look at his father. He was concentrating too hard. 

“Now son,” Poseidon said, “try to redirect slightly to the left, just by an inch or so. Any more and you could cause problems on the other side of the Atlantic.” 

Percy grimaced. He hadn’t expected directing currents to be this finicky. It wasn’t hard, per say, but he had to be almost impossibly precise. If he went too far he’d just cause damage. His father would be able to fix it nearly instantly of course, but Percy still didn’t want to make a mistake. He wanted to make his father proud. 

“And leave it there,” his father said after a moment, studying what Percy had done. “Direct your power into the current so it can sustain itself without you.” 

Percy bit the inside of his cheek, trying to do as his father asked. 

“Now,” the god said, putting a large hand on his shoulder. “Release it.” 

Percy did so, letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding at the same time. It was exhausting work, and a part of him wondered if he’d be able to sleep now. He hoped so. He’d hadn’t slept for more than an hour at a time in nearly a week now, and it was starting to show. 

“Why do you need to redirect the currents?” he asked, curious. “Don’t they just kind of do their own thing?”

Poseidon released his shoulder. “They typically do,” he said. “But on occasion they change. Sometimes it is because of human interference, but most often it is because of some immortal creature. I believe this,” he continued, gesturing to the current Percy had painstakingly adjusted, “was due to sea serpents mating.” 

Percy coughed, trying desperately not to blush. 

Poseidon just smirked at him, seemingly enjoying his discomfort. It wasn’t like he was uncomfortable with ‘mating’. He just didn’t want to hear his father talk about it. There was a reason he avoided reading the myths about his dad after all. There were things he did not need or want to know. 

“How big were those serpents?” he demanded with a nervous laugh. 

His dad shrugged, waving a hand. His Trident disappeared in a flurry of bubbles. “Reasonably large I suppose,” he mused. He stroked his beard. “Perhaps a mile or two long?” 

Percy purposefully didn’t look at the god. If that was ‘reasonably long’ he really didn’t want to imagine what his father would consider to be large. 

“Sounds fun,” he managed to say. Just as long as he never had to meet it. 

Poseidon laughed, before pulling him close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You must sleep son,” he said, voice soft and low. 

Percy closed his eyes. He had liked these little meetups, and particularly liked that his dad didn’t mention his lack of sleep or anything else. “I’m trying,” he finally said, voice perilously close to a whine. “I just…” he trailed off, swallowing hard and allowed himself to sag into his father’s warmth. “I just  _ can’t _ ,” he finished. And there really wasn’t a particular reason. He wasn’t stressed beyond what was normal for a university student, he didn’t have any monsters to fight, he had spoken to his mother and Paul recently, and he had Annabeth. He was exercising regularly, eating healthy, and doing everything he needed to do. He just couldn’t sleep. He’d take the nightmares and visions at this point if it meant he could fall asleep in the first place. At least then he’d be getting some rest. 

“You cannot go on like this.” 

He sighed. “I know.” And he did know, but nothing was helping. He’d even tried taking something, but it had just made him hyper. Annabeth had found it hysterical, but had also forbidden him from taking them again. And he really didn’t want to resort to drugs to fall asleep. 

“Come,” Poseidon said, apparently dropping the subject. “There is more work to be done yet.” 

Percy allowed his father to transport them, closing his eyes the moment Poseidon’s form began to waver. 

They reappeared in warmer water, making Percy wish he was wearing shorts instead of sweats. They were somewhere outside the Great Barrier Reef, and despite his bone deep exhaustion Percy couldn’t help but be in awe. It was beautiful, despite the clear ravages of humans and climate change, and a part of him wanted to stay there forever. But Annabeth would kill him, so he simply looked to his father for instructions. 

“There,” the god said, gesturing to a shark clearly in need of aid. Percy went. A part of him wondered why Poseidon himself was dealing with such small problems, but didn’t question it too much. There was a shark to be helped after all. 

Next they went to the North Sea, then to some random place in the Pacific. Then somewhere off the coast or Ireland, where the seas were rough and cold. And finally, after what felt like ages, back to Long Island Sound, and straight into Cabin Three. It was summer again, and Annabeth was visiting her father for a week or so. She hadn’t particularly wanted to go, but knew she had to keep trying to build their relationship. After seeing so much death, she couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. 

Percy slumped against his father again, confident that the god would take care of him. He’d made Percy use his powers in ways Percy hadn’t imagined possible, in small little ways as well as massive shows of strength. 

If his father’s plan had been to make him go past the point of of physical exhaustion, he’d succeeded. 

He stumbled towards his bed when his father released him, intent on lying down even if he was unable to sleep. That had been the case regardless of how much he physically worked himself lately. Perhaps using his powers would have helped, but Percy wasn’t feeling particularly optimistic. 

Poseidon snapped his fingers, and Percy was suddenly dressed in clean pyjamas he'd never seen before - ones with buttons that looked like something rich people would wear. He raised an eyebrow at his father. 

“You will sleep tonight son,” was all the god said. 

Percy sighed. He certainly hope so. “Thanks,” he said. “For teaching me.”

Poseidon sat beside him on the narrow bunk, running a hand though his long hair. “It was my pleasure child,” he responded warmly, sounding completely honest. “Now sleep,” he ordered. “I shall watch over you.” 

Percy wanted to point out that he was an adult, thank you very much, and hardly needed his father’s protection, but he was suddenly unable to keep his eyes open, and found himself slipping further and further into sleep. 

The last thing he heard was his father humming a song, and that sounded ancient beyond measure, yet also like something he had heard before. 

It sounded like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy could 100% have some job… but I feel like he’d enjoy being home with kids, while Annabeth would prefer going back to the job she’s wanted since she was a child. I mean, I have my own headcanons for Percy’s job/uni track, but also am totally here for him being the stay at home dad. He’d be the chill soccer “mom” that helps the other kids out and gets a kick out of embarrassing them. Especially when other kids/parents comment on how hot he is.


	6. Chapter 5 - Fainting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU cause Jason’s alive ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jason let himself into Percy and Annabeth’s apartment in New Rome after a moment of hesitation, feeling like he was intruding on their personal space. Annabeth was away visiting her father, but it still felt odd, like this was a private spot for Percy and Annabeth only. As a former praetor (even though it had been brief) Percy had been given an apartment free of charge when he’d accepted a place at university. Percy, Jason knew, had argued, feeling like it was charity, but Reyna had glared at him until he’d accepted. 

Jason knew from personal experience that it was no use trying to disagree with Reyna when she was in a mood. There was no winning. 

It had raised some eyebrows when Annabeth and Percy had moved in together, but they were both 18 at that point, and there  _ were _ endless bets circling both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood about when they’d get engaged. Jason wasn’t surprised, and also had about $100 down. Them moving in together made more sense than either of them living in a dorm. 

“Percy?” he called, plopping his backpack down by the door. The apartment was small, but open, with tasteful decor. Nothing like what the normal 18 year olds would have, but then again Annabeth lived here. Jason wasn’t surprised. She was messy (her room on the Argo II had had stuff everywhere) but Jason had noticed quickly that Percy seemed to get anxious if there was too much clutter around(1). And if he had noticed, Annabeth definitely knew. 

“In here!” 

Jason followed his friend's voice. He and Percy hadn’t been particularly close, even after the war. They’d gone their separate ways fairly quickly all things considered, and while Jason had counted the Son of Poseidon as an ally and as a friend, they hadn't been able to spend much time together. And, truth be told, Jason had been rather jealous over Percy for a lot of things. Then they’d ended up on a quest together and had to drive across several states. They’d bonded pretty quickly after that. Being stuck in a car for days on end did that to a person. 

“Bro,” he said, laughing out loud. “You look like you’re drowning.” 

Percy made a face, grimacing at the books spread out on the floor around him. “I have an exam in a couple days,” he explained. “And I know my shit, but still. I don’t wanna flunk out. Annabeth would kill me.” 

Jason rolled her eyes. “She would not,” he protested. He’d never seen two people more devoted to one another. It was a bit disgusting actually. 

Percy just shrugged, finally looking up at him. Jason sighed, getting the first good look at his friend. Percy looked terrible. He’d clearly lost some weight, his long hair was a disaster, and he had dark bags under his eyes. 

“I think you need a break from studying,” Jason said wryly, crouching down in front of his friend. “We’re supposed to be hanging out. That’s a bit hard to do when you’re reading yourself into a coma.” 

Percy flashed him a grim. “I’ve already done the coma thing for six months,” he pointed out. “Never again.” He looked around at the nest of papers and books, making a disgusted face at the clutter. “But I see your point.” 

Jason helpfully gathered his books up in a pile while Percy neatened his various bits of paper and closed his laptop. “What’s the exam on?” he asked. 

Percy laughed. “Statistics,” he said. 

Jason made a face. 

“It’s not that bad actually,” Percy admitted. “Better than English or something.” 

Jason nodded his agreement, knowing Percy’s dyslexia was bad even for a demigod. He reached down to help his friend up, grasping the other man’s hand to haul him to his feet. 

But Jason had underestimated how long Percy had been studying for, how long he’d likely neglected his own health to make sure he was on top of things in school. The moment Percy was on his feet he collapsed, eyes rolling back in his head. Jason yelped, arms automatically grabbing Percy so he didn’t hit the floor. 

He cursed, somehow managing to maneuver the son of Poseidon to the nearby sofa, desperately wracking his brain for what to do if someone passed out. He was pretty sure you were supposed to raise their legs? Maybe? He shoved a pillow under Percy’s feet, before kneeling by his head, tapping on a high cheekbone. His friend was pale under his perpetually tanned skin, and completely still. Jason didn’t think he’d ever seen Percy not moving. It was more than a little disconcerting.

After over a minute of frantically tapping and calling Percy’s name, the son of Poseidon started to stir, moaning softly. 

_ “Wah?”  _

“Oh thank the gods,” Jason sighed, leaning back on his heels. He’d been close to calling for help, something he knew Percy wouldn't have appreciated. At all.

Percy managed to turn to look at him, sea green eyes bright and slightly glassy. “What happened?” he slurred. 

“You passed out man,” Jason sighed, studying his friend carefully. Percy was looking more and more alert by the second, but was still clearly out of it. He fought the urge to check Percy’s pulse. There was making sure his friend was okay, and then there was being excessively protective. 

Percy made a face. “I what? No I didn’t. You’re the one that passes out all the time, not me.” 

Jason huffed a small laugh. The amount of time he’d spent unconscious on the quest was now a long standing joke between the two of them. 

“Oh you totally passed out,” he assured Percy. “I literally caught you. You were fully unconscious for a couple minutes” 

“Well… shit,” Percy swore, looking annoyed. “I still have studying to do.” 

Jason laughed out loud, finally feeling comfortable enough to leave Percy and grab him some water. When he came back Percy was trying to sit up, but being rather unsuccessful. 

“Bro, stop,” Jason ordered with a bit of a laugh, pushing Percy back down easily. Percy pouted at him, but didn’t resist. Jason was pretty sure he was still feeling too terrible to actually argue. “Just relax,” he said. He offered him some water, slapping Percy’s hand away when he tried to take the cup himself. 

“This is why Leo calls you the mom friend, Grace,” Percy sniped, but his smile took the sting out of the words.

Jason rolled his eyes, taking the water away. “Shut up Jackson,” he retorted. “You literally just fainted because you haven’t been taking care of yourself. Now drink some more, and I’m going to go get you something to eat.” 

Percy obliged, sipping on the water while Jason dashed back to the kitchen, rooting through Percy and Annabeth’s cupboards until he found a granola bar. When he got back Percy was done with the water, and looked completely spent. 

“Eat this,” he said gently. Maybe he was the mom friend - all he wanted to do was make sure his friend was okay. “Then let's get you into bed.” 

Percy snickered, as Jason knew he would. “What would Annabeth think if she knew you were trying to get me into bed?” 

“Well,” Jason drawled, lifting Percy’s legs so he could sit on the sofa as well. “If I tell her you passed out because you haven’t been taking care of yourself she’d probably order me to put you to bed after yelling at you.”

Percy shoved a heel into Jason’s hipbone. Jason just ignored him. The other demigod may technically be older than he was, but Jason was (as Leo said) the mom friend of their group. He’d embraced the title by this point. 

“Eat,” Jason ordered, exasperated. “Or I  _ will _ call Annabeth. Or your mom.” 

Percy laughed, but obliged, propping himself up slightly to nibble on the granola bar. Now that he wasn’t focusing on teasing Jason he looked exhausted, and Jason knew he and Percy wouldn’t be catching up anytime soon. If Percy lasted another ten minutes without falling asleep Jason would be shocked. 

He got up from the sofa, helping Percy to a seated position. 

“You good?” 

Percy smiled in a self deprecating manner. “Dizzy,” he admitted. “But I’m not going to pass out again.” 

“I’m not catching you again if you do,” Jason told him bluntly. 

Percy just rolled his eyes. They both knew that wasn’t true. Jason would definitely catch him if he collapsed, and probably even carry him to bed. 

Jason watched as he stood, cataloguing his facial expressions to make sure he wasn't going to faint. Once Percy was on his feet he slung an arm around his shoulders, tucking the slightly shorter demigod against him. Percy shot him an amused look, doubtlessly debating on whether or not to tease him about his fussing, but ultimately remained silent. Jason assumed he was feeling pretty terrible if he resisted teasing him. 

Or he was scared of Annabeth’s reaction if he passed out again after pushing Jason away. That was also very likely. 

Jason let Percy lead the way. He’d never been in the apartment before, though the layout seemed straightforward enough. One bedroom, a bathroom, and a modest kitchen/living area. It was a nice place, as were all of the living quarters in New Rome, and touches of Annabeth and Percy all over the place. 

“Not blue?” he asked when they entered the bedroom, taking the bright white room in. The double bed was covered in white bedding, matching the creamy walls. There was a blue rug under the bed, but Jason had expected the walls to be some obnoxious shade of  caerulean or something, just because Annabeth would do anything to make her boyfriend happy. 

“The bathroom’s blue,” Percy mumbled, pushing Jason away to stumble over to the bed, face planting with a groan of happiness. 

Jason just shook his head at his friend’s antics. At least Percy was dressed in sweats. If he were wearing jeans or something Jason would have the urge to make him change, and he didn’t think Percy would ever stop teasing him about that. “Get some rest man,” he ordered. “I’ll grab some take out for us later, you want anything in particular?” 

“Something spicy,” the son of Poseidon mumbled, already half asleep. 

Jason made a face. He knew what Percy thought was spicy. He’d once watched him take a bite out of a jalapeño like it was an apple. Jason could never. Then, of course, Percy and Leo had decided to have a competition over who could eat the spicier food. Jason had had to leave when his eyes had started watering. Annabeth had abandoned them not long later with Piper at her heels. Frank and Hazel had joined in. 

“Sounds good,” he replied. “Get some rest man, you need it.” 

Percy grunted something that Jason couldn’t hear in reply, and Jason left the room, leaving the door open just in case.

He’d clean up a bit, get some take out, and force Percy to watch a movie instead of studying more. All in all, it sounded like a perfect day. 

Even if he was going to tease Percy mercilessly about fainting. And watch him carefully to make sure he was okay. He didn’t want something to happen, and he was also properly terrified of what Annabeth would do if Percy got hurt on his watch. She was quite possibly the most terrifying being he had ever met. And he’d seen Hera in a bad mood. 

He settled on the sofa, perusing the selection of take out menus he’d grabbed from the kitchen. It may not be the fun day he’d expected, but it was turning out alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I despise mess. I grew up in a chaotic house and now it literally makes me so anxious and feel sick. It may just be me projecting here, but I can totally see Percy feeling more comfortable in a clean space after growing up with someone like Gabe. Like I was super messy as a kid/teen but literally hit uni and went “nope can’t do this”. 
> 
> I thought eating jalapeños (like as I chop them I’ll eat some) was just normal until a British friend was like “wtf are you doing??” But I mean… they’re not hot??? And I’m a white af Canadian. Maybe she was just a wimp. IDK, let me know what you think is too spicy :)


	7. Chapter Six - Panicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post I can no longer find!

Percy froze, a thought suddenly occurring to him. Something that he’d somehow never thought of before, but now couldn’t get out of his head. 

Estelle smacked him in the cheek, drawing him out of his panicked thoughts. 

“Hello to you too,” he muttered, kissing her on the forehead gently. She just grabbed his hair, pulling it with a surprising amount of strength for someone who’d only recently turned one. She babbled at him happily, and Percy allowed the sound to wash over him. He truly adored babies and kids, and his little sister was particularly amazing if he did say so himself. Annabeth was a little more nervous around her, but was getting better now that Estelle wasn’t quite so little. There was just something about them that made her a bit uncomfortable, much to Percy’s amusement. 

She just babbled nonsensically at him, still playing with his hair. He’d come to his mom and Paul’s apartment with it in a ponytail, but that had quickly fallen out once his baby sister had got a hold of him. 

He sat down gracefully on the floor, setting his sister down. She tottered several uneasy steps, before deciding crawling would be faster and shrieked her happiness as she found a toy to play with. Percy watched her, though his brain was running through several different scenarios, all terrible. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice when his mother returned. 

“Percy, baby?” 

“Huh?” he looked up, eyes wide. Estelle was ignoring their mother, choosing instead to knock over a tower Percy had helped her build. She cackled maniacally, looking at Percy beseechingly. He started building the tower again automatically, smiling softly at her as she tried to say his name. She couldn't quite manage the “Per” sound, so his name just came out as “cy”. It didn’t stop Percy from loving hearing her say it though. 

His mom disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, coming back without her bags and with a glass of water. “I feel like I should be insulted,” she said, though her smile showed she was just teasing. “Neither of my children even noticed me coming home.” 

He rolled his eyes, tilting his head up to accept the kiss she planted on his forehead. Estelle, bored with knocking the tower over now, crawled over to her box of toys. 

Sally shook her head. “You loved exploring as a baby,” she said, love infused into her tone, “but were also a total mama’s boy.” she brushed a hand over his forehead. “If I was gone, even for a moment, you’d basically demand that I pick you up.”

He flashed her a smile, leaning against her briefly as she sat down beside him on the floor, their backs against the well worn sofa. “I’m still a mama’s boy,” he protested. He had absolutely no shame in how attached he was to his mom. 

She laughed warmly, somehow tucking him against her side. He was taller then she was now, had been for several years, but didn’t let that stop her from hugging him. When he’d come home after the war with Gaea, after Tartarus, after having been missing for  _ months _ , she’d refused to let him out of her sight, going so far as to sleeping in his room with him. Paul had taken to sleeping on the sofa, somehow knowing that it would help Percy feel more relaxed if someone (even an english teacher) was between him and the door. She’d held him after nightmares, after panic attacks, and when he just sat in silence. He was better now (therapy and spending time in his father's realm away from everything had been invaluable), but still took comfort in his mom’s embrace. He always would. 

“Now,” she said after a moment. Estelle had moved on from her tower, and was now throwing her many stuffed animals around the room with glee. “What’s bothering you?” 

Percy grimaced. Being so close to his mom did mean she could read him like an open book. “Nothing really,” he said, hoping to distract her. He tossed a stuffed panda over to Estelle, who looked at it with an intense expression on her face before discarding it with a firm ‘no’. 

Sally snorted at her daughter’s antics. “Don’t nothing really me,” she scolded, pulling his hair slightly. “What is it Percy?” 

Percy finally sighed, leaning back against the sofa again. “It’s kind of stupid,” he admitted, looking at her sheepishly. Her kind expression didn’t change. “What…” he trailed off slightly, fingers tapping on his knee as panic swelled in his chest. “What if Annabeth doesn’t want to get married?” 

His mom blinked. “Not what I was expecting,” she said slowly, “but okay.” She looked at him a little longer, studying his face. Percy fidgeted slightly under her knowing gaze. He and Annabeth were only 18, but he knew she was it for him. They had literally been to hell and back with each other. He’d never want anyone but her. 

His mother’s expression softened. “Oh baby,” she said gently, “this is really worrying you isn’t it?” 

He nodded, suddenly unable to speak, which was stupid in and of itself. He had absolutely no reason to be feeling so anxious over this, but he could feel his chest tightening, feel his breath come in sharp pants. 

“Come on Percy,” came his mother’s faint voice, gentle and soft, like when he’d gone to her after a nightmare when he’d been small. “Breath for me, can you do that?” 

He forced himself to, wanted to let her know he was listening, and desperately tried to steady his breathing, to calm himself from the abrupt (and utterly pointless, in his mind) panic attack. His mom took his hand, talking to him softly and gently as he managed to calm himself down, thinking of the techniques his therapist had taught him. 

After several minutes it worked, and Percy found himself hunched over, his mother’s warm hands soothing him. Estelle had apparently realised something was wrong in her little baby way, and was using his bent knees to stand, patting him on the head slightly too hard to be comforting. He took a small hand in his, kissing it dryly. “Gentle Stella,” he scolded without any real heat, voice shaking. 

She just hit his cheek with her free hand, looking thrilled that he was looking at her. He pulled her into his lap, wanting the comfort of the small body against to his. His mom smiled, loving watching her children interact. Estelle soon lost interest however, and crawled back over to her toys, apparently satisfied that her brother was okay. 

His mom took his chin gently in one of her hands, making him look at her instead of focusing on Estelle. “Now,” she whispered, a smile playing on her lips. “Do you think you can tell me what’s wrong?” 

He shrugged, feeling himself blush. He knew his mom would never judge him, but he felt stupid for reacting so strongly. “It’s just…” he trailed off, swallowing. “Annabeth hates Hera. Like properly despises her. And has said so to her face.” 

His mom’s lips twitched in a slight smile, though Percy could see a hint of worry in her eyes. “Is that… wise?” she asked, sounding far too amused. 

Percy shrugged. “I mean, no,” he replied, deciding not to tell her that he’d mouthed off the gods even more than his girlfriend had. His mom would find it funny, but would also worry that he’d be turned into an animal or something. Then again, she probably suspected that he wasn’t exactly respectful. She knew him almost better than he knew himself after all. 

“But the point is,” he pressed on, “Annabeth _hates_ Hera. The goddess of marriage. I can totally see her never wanting to get married just to spite her.” 

His mom smiled softly at him. “Would that be so bad?” she asked, head tilted to the side. 

Percy blinked, startled. “Huh?”

She laughed. “Percy,” she scolded. “You and Annabeth aren’t going to break up - you’re already that old married couple, and a marriage certificate isn’t going to change that.” 

Percy bit the inside of his cheek. He knew that, logically, but somehow had always assumed he and Annabeth would end up married. Anything else seemed sacrilegious, and threw off his entire knowledge of the world. 

“And anyway,” his mom said, kissing his cheek gently, “you could just apply for a domestic partnership. It’s basically marriage, but not quite. That could be a compromise.” She eyed him carefully. “Have you talked to Annabeth about this?” 

He flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he’d mostly gotten rid of at this point but sometimes came back. “Errr, no,” he admitted. His mom gave him a  _ look _ . “It literally just occurred to me right before you got home!” 

She just shook her head at him, giving him a fond yet exasperated look. “Iris Message her after dinner,” she ordered. “Let her know this is worrying you. It literally gave you a panic attack dear, that’s not something you can keep from her.” 

His blush deepened, and something like shame curled low in his belly. It had been such a stupid thing to panic over - his mom already calmed him down after nightmares about Tartarus, she didn’t need to calm him down over something as small as this. 

“None of that,” she scolded, voice like steel. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, a look she directed back at him without blinking. “You’re allowed to freak out Percy,” she told him. “I’ll never judge you, not ever.” 

He leaned against her again, watching with a small chuckle as Estelle purposefully face planted into a pillow on the floor with a laugh of pure joy. Weird kid. 

“I know,” he replied, voice just as soft. She patted his cheek again, before standing. Estelle, being the independent little girl she was, ignored her, still laughing maniacally as she launched herself into a pile of pillows. 

“I bought ingredients for homemade pizza,” she told him. “Come help me.” 

He shot to his feet instantly. His mom’s homemade pizza was to die for, and he would literally be her servant in the kitchen if that would help him eat it faster. She laughed at him, pausing on her way into the kitchen to make sure anything breakable was out of Estelle’s reach. The little girl would follow them into the kitchen soon enough, and they could see and hear her, but it was best to be safe. Estelle got into everything. 

Once in the kitchen Percy plastered himself against his mom’s back, hooking his chin on her shoulder and hugging her tightly. She laughed, leaning against him.

“Thanks mom,” he told her softly. He didn’t need to add ‘for everything’. She already knew. 

She pat one of his hands, but didn’t respond. She didn’t need to. “Alright,” she finally laughed. “Get chopping if you want to eat anytime soon.” 

He let go of her instantly, easily maneuvering around her to start prepping ingredients. Estelle, apparently noticing she’d been left along, toddled unsteadily into the kitchen still chattering happily, and set herself up in front of the fridge, happily moving her colourful magnets around. 

He’d talk to Annabeth later. It wasn’t how he’d thought they’d talk about marriage, but they weren’t exactly conventional, and his mom was right. Even if he still thought his panic attack had been stupid, keeping it from Annabeth would be even more stupid. They’d talk , and he’d feel better regardless of what she said. They’d have each other, and his mom and Paul would always support them. 

Estelle too, once she learned how to walk properly. 

He shook himself out of his musings at his mo’s sharp command, getting back to chopping fresh herbs. After all, the pizza was more important. For the moment at least. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's never a stupid reason for a panic attack, but Percy wasn't exactly thinking logically. Also, Sally Jackson is the best mother in the history of mothers, full stop. 
> 
> I can see Annabeth wanted to avoid marriage just to annoy Hera honestly, but also think Percy desperately would want to be married to her because he's a complete romantic.


	8. Chapter 7 - Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wakes up with a sore throat while visiting his father and (being Percy) tries to ignore it. It's a little hard to ignore strep throat though, especially when faced with an overbearing older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this meant to be posted yesterday? Yes. Did I end up doing a zoom triva/drinking game with friends? Also yes. Did I go do edit this and realise I literally couldn't read because straight gin is the devil? Yes again. 
> 
> So, a day late. Whoops!
> 
> And this chapter is written cause I got strep throat a LEAST once a year as a kid. I get even a hint of a sore throat now and spend the rest of the day terrified.

He woke up with a sore throat. 

Not particularly bad, but it was there. A little bit of pain when swallowing, but nothing he couldn't deal with. At least, that’s what he told himself, though in the back of his mind he knew it was going to get worse. He was in his father’s realm, while on a break from university in New Rome. Annabeth had stayed behind to work on a project for her advanced drafting course, and he’d happily accepted the invitation from his stepmother to go and visit. It had taken a lot of time for her to accept him, and even longer for Triton to do so, but now he would count them as family, and was almost as comfortable with them as he was with Paul. His father too, by now, was almost like an actual father to him. That had taken time (and quite a lot of awkwardness on his part) but now Percy wouldn't have it any other way. 

He just wasn’t sure how his immortal family members would react to him mentioning, even offhand, that he had a sore throat. 

His father was more used to humans, and likely wouldn’t worry unduly, but Amphitrite and Triton rarely interacted with mortals, and the people in his father’s realm did not become ill. Percy thought there was a 79% change they’d overreact. Maybe 84%. 

He got out of bed (it was still weird, sleeping in a bed underwater, but he was getting used to it) with a groan, muscles protesting. That’s when he knew he was screwed. He recognised this feeling. The suddenly painful throat, body aches, a slight headache, and just feeling off. He would bet Riptide that he’d somehow gone and caught strep throat. 

Again. 

He had been pretty healthy overall as a kid, but seemed to have caught Strep at least once a year. It had petered off a little when he’d gone into high school, to the point where Percy (and his mother) had both written it off as something he’d grown out of. But, apparently not. And there wasn’t anything really to be done for it either. He supposed he could go back to the surface and go to a walk-in somewhere (he had some pretty amazing insurance with university at New Rome, thank the gods), because even nectar didn’t seem to fix illnesses, but that seemed like so much of a hassle. He’d dealt with worse before, surely he could cope with a mild case of strep without needing medication? 

With that thought in mind he dressed for the day, unconsciously avoiding swallowing as much as possible. He was supposed to meet Triton to spar after breakfast, which he was seriously considering skipping. The idea of having to force himself to swallow food in front of an audience? No thank you. Instead he made his way to the training arena, smiling cheerfully at the people he passed. Various servants and nobles alike stopped to speak with him, and he chatted happily. None of them seemed to notice anything wrong with him, so Percy felt slightly more optimistic about hiding it from his half brother. He’d probably have to avoid Amphitrite completely, but he’d worry about that later. 

No one else was at the training grounds, and he took the opportunity to run some drills on his own, mixing in some he’d learned at Camp Half Blood with the ones Triton and several other merpeople were teaching him. They would not work well on land, but it felt good to do something new. 

“You were not at breakfast.” 

Percy spun, startled. Normally he could tell when someone or something was sneaking up on him, especially in the water, but he was obviously off his game this morning. “I wasn’t hungry,” he said, with what he hoped was a cheeky smile. In truth he was feeling pretty terrible. His throat hurt like hell, and he was absolutely freezing. He just prayed that Triton wouldn’t notice. 

His brother gave him a deeply suspicious look, but reached for his own weapon, drawing a massive sword. “Come,” he ordered. “Let me see your first position. Mirror me.”

Percy complied, raising Riptide. It felt slightly heavier in his hands, even underwater, but he ignored it. He ran through the motions Triton and several guards had been teaching him on autopilot, stumbling slightly at the end. He swore to himself. He’d been able to do this for several days now, so to suddenly mess up was more than a little annoying. Triton would never teach him more if he couldn’t get this down. 

He glanced over at his (at times) annoying brother. He’d expected Triton to have some sort of playful jab on his lips, an insult he’d soften with a barely there smile, but instead his face was crinkled in an expression Percy had never seen before. He thought it might be worry. 

“Sorry,” he said, feeling himself blush slightly. He swallowed, before wincing slightly. It hurt like Hades.

“What is wrong?” Triton demanded, swimming closer to regard Percy with serious eyes. “You are moving slowly today.” 

Percy managed a shrug. “Didn’t sleep well,” he lied. 

Triton eyed him, clearly knowing he was lying, but didn’t push. “Come,” he said instead, returning his weapon to the rack. “You did not eat.” 

Percy made a face, but obligingly shrunk down Riptide. He didn’t see anyway out of this. His mom would make him eat when he had strep as well, though he always complained. She still won that argument though. 

Triton looked annoyed. “You cannot skip meals,” he scolded, gesturing for Percy to precede him into the palace. Percy rolled his eyes, wracking his mind for some excuse to leave. But his mind was coming up blank. All he wanted to do was go back to his rooms to be by himself in misery, but knew there was no way he’d get away with that. He was supposed to be doing something with his father in the afternoon, and Amphitrite had mentioned having lunch and dinner as a family. He was completely and utterly screwed. 

Agda, a one his father’s oldest and most faithful servants, bustled over immediately, forcing him into a chair and yammering on about him having skipped breakfast. Percy shrunk down in his seat, feeling feverish and sick, and knowing that he should have gone to breakfast when he’d felt marginally better. It would’ve been easier to hide then. He knew full well how quickly strep could come on. He sipped at a drink, desperately trying to hide his wince. 

“You are in pain,” came Triton’s calm and steady voice. 

Percy wrinkled his nose. “I’m fine,” he protested, consciously smoothing his expression. But damn, his throat really did hurt now. 

Triton looked unimpressed, and studied him with intense eyes. Percy fought the urge to fidget. He, his father, and his much older half brother all shared the same bright sea green eyes, and Percy had realised quickly that they could be rather disconcerting. He’d be pleased (it was always good to have another technique to intimidate monsters) but really didn’t like it aimed at him. 

“Really!” he added with what he hoped was a convincing smile, as though that would somehow make Triton, a super old god, believe him. 

Triton raised a dark eyebrow, and nodded towards Percy’s drink. “Take another drink then,” he dared. 

Percy briefly debated on refusing or running away before stealing himself. He’d just have to swallow without making a face. Easy right? Except it wasn’t. It felt like he was swallowing shards of glass, and Percy barely managed not to spit the juice out again. Triton, of course, noticed. 

“Have you injured yourself?” he demanded, looking half pleased he was right in his assumption something was wrong and half concerned. It was an odd expression, especially considering Percy had assumed Triton had hated him not long ago. 

Percy shook his head, determined to downplay things and play damage control now that Triton knew without a doubt that something was up. “It’s just a cold,” he shrugged, looking over at Triton with what Piper had dubbed his ‘baby seal eyes’. The only people who’d ever stayed angry at him when he made the expression were his mom and Annabeth. No one else stood a change. 

Triton’s severe expression cracked ever so slightly. “A… cold?” he asked, looking more confused than Percy had ever seen. 

Percy shrugged, realising Triton likely had no clue what a cold was. Perfect, he could downplay things to his heart's content. “A super minor human illness,” he explained, sure to put emphasis on minor. And a cold was minor. And strep was kind of like a cold. In a way. “My throat’s just a little sore.” 

Triton looked deeply suspicious (and wow, that was a terrifying look), but clearly didn’t know enough about human physiology to contradict Percy, thank the gods. “Go,” he finally said. “I will tell Agda I sent you on some errand before lunch.” 

Percy froze, unable to fully compute what he was being told. This conversation was not going how he expected it to. “Huh?”

Triton rolled his eyes, looking like an exasperated older sibling again. “Go rest,” he ordered. “See if you can fix this… cold… before lunch. Mother will not be pleased if you are ill.” 

Percy fought the urge whimper. There was no way he’d be better by lunch, but Triton didn’t know that. He was completely and utterly screwed. 

**_###_ **

Several hours later Percy (somehow) felt worse. He’d managed to find some pain meds in his bag, and had taken them eagerly, hoping they would help with the body aches if not his sore throat, and maybe lower his fever somewhat. Just to the point where no one would notice. He hadn’t had strep this bad in years. The last few times he’d felt pretty gross, yes, but not like this. He was shivering, unable to swallow, and could barely see straight. 

Triton was going to be insufferable. 

“Perseus?” 

He bit back a groan.  _ Think _ of the devil, and he shall appear. 

“Come in,” he managed to shout, wincing when speaking made his throat worse. He didn’t bother emerging from his cocoon, having wrapped himself in a blanket (how it kept him so warm and cosy when they were literally underwater, Percy didn’t understand. His father’s palace was weird) and curled into a ball on a large chair. He heard Triton approach, and heard his subsequent sigh when he finally caught sight of Percy. 

“Just a cold…” he scoffed. “Right. You’re an idiot.” 

Percy mustered enough energy to glare at him, but considering he was right, didn’t protest the assessment too much. 

“Up you get,” Triton ordered, sounding both furious and annoyed. 

“No,” Percy whined. He was more than comfortable in his chair. 

Triton loomed over him, a hulking form, before reaching out to put the back of his large palm against Percy’s likely overheated forehead. Percy hadn’t even known his brother would have any idea about how to check for a fever. Maybe he’d done some research on what a cold was? 

Triton swore in a language Percy did not know, drawing his hand back. “You have a fever,” he said. 

“Barely,” Percy protested. He was probably lying though. 

Triton looked supremely unimpressed. “Colds are not typically accompanied by a fever,” he retorted. 

Yup, he’d definitely done some research. 

Percy sighed, before wincing. That had been a bad idea. Triton just looked at the ornately tiles ceiling high above as though thinking _ ‘what am I going to do with you?’ _ . Percy hoped it involved drugs. 

Triton shook his head, giving Percy a look that was fondness and irritation rolled into one. “I shall inform mother and father you won’t be joining us for lunch,” he said diplomatically. “If you want to keep her from panicking, I’d suggest you tell me what’s actually wrong with you.”

He debated his options. He could just claim it was a particularly bad cold, but that wouldn’t make Amphitrite less overbearing. And he was almost completely certain that his father could tell when he was lying. He’d never lied about anything that really mattered, but he also didn’t want to push his luck. He swallowed finally, having avoided it long enough, and the sharp pain accompanying the motion made him realise that he really couldn’t avoid telling people. Besides being painful, his throat also felt uncomfortably swollen. 

“Strep throat,” he finally said, lasting a full 4 minutes under Triton’s expectant stare. He mentally pat himself on the back. 

Triton’s eyes narrowed. “Do you need anything?” he demanded. 

Percy shook his head. Antibiotics were nice, but he knew from experience (from not being able to afford antibiotics) that it would go away on its own within a few days. He’d hate life in the meantime, but still. 

His brother’s hand rested on his forehead again, before moving to his cheek. “I do not like that you are so feverish,” he admitted. Percy understood. Immortals didn't have to deal with things so human as illness, so it must seem completely barbaric. He managed a smile, still resisting swallowing. Once Triton left he’d go to the bathroom to spit. Because even though they were literally underwater, just spitting into the sea was nasty. He wasn’t going to do that, especially not in his father’s palace. 

“It’ll go away in a few days,” he reassured his much (much) older brother. “It’s just gonna hurt in the meantime.” 

Triton’s expression changed again, though this time Percy couldn’t even begin to interpret it. Truth be told, he was too busy shivering and trying to ignore how much he hurt to pay much attention to the merman. 

The hand finally left his cheek, and Percy dimly felt another blanket float down onto him. “I shall get mother and father. Rest little one.” 

Percy thought about answering (and arguing at the gods awful nickname Agda had started), but Triton was gone from the room before he could think of a response. And oddly enough, he didn’t even want to stop Triton. He wanted to be fussed over, instead of hiding in his room like he usually did. He tried so hard to be the strong one, even when he was ill or injured. That had started with Gabe, when he’d wanted to help his mother and not put more on her, then got worse as he’d been bullied at school, and worse still when he’d become a so called hero. But here, in his father’s underwater realm, nothing was expected of him. He was a child to them all, by thousands of years, and no matter how strong he was, there would always be someone stronger. In a way, it was a comfort. He felt like he could let go, and allow others to take care of him. 

Even though Amphitrite was likely to overreact. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My all time fav characterization of Triton is that is begrudgingly adores Percy and turns into an overprotective older brother. If you're interested, I literally wrote an entire thing where Percy gets a migraine in Atlantis before Triton and Amphitrite like him, their thoughts and feelings, Percy's emotions, etc... It's fluff like this, but I tried to also make it as in character as possible, and it's definitely more angsty. Poseidon's still father of the year tho. I love the idea of him being "I love my son!" too much to write anything else. It's over 15000 words of family bonding so yeah. 
> 
> It's here if you're interested! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495773/chapters/56338930
> 
> The next chapter in this will be a direct continuation of this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 8 - Delirium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become too obsessed with the Old Guard to promise that this will be updated daily anymore lol.

Triton itched to return immediately to the demigods side, an urge that had him frowning at himself. He no longer disliked Percy, that was true, and they’d even become friends of a sort, but this level of worry felt… odd. 

His father frowned, exchanging a quick look with his mother, who looked even more anxious than Triton. He finally sighed, looking pained. “Humans fall ill frequently,” he said slowly. “Demigods less so, fortunately, but Percy is still half human.” 

Triton frowned himself, unsure of how much to push. Percy had seemed to want to be left alone, but had also been terribly overheated. He had not had the chance to research this so-called Strep Throat yet, but he’d bet his Trident that Percy was downplaying how ill he actually was. “He is very feverish Father,” Triton emphasized, allowing some of his concern to show through. Poseidon would be pleased his sons were getting along at least. 

Amphitrite stood from her throne elegantly, not bothering to cast her husband a backwards glance. “I shall go see to Perseus,” she declared, hooking an arm through Triton’s to pull him away from the throne room, and back to Royal Quarters. 

Poseidon stood as well, shaking his head at them both before vanishing. 

“He’s going to see her,” his mother confided easily. “Percy’s mother.” 

Triton frowned. “Mother…” 

She raised a perfect eyebrow. “She will know more about what is ailing Percy then either of us,” she said plainly. “And will likely have some insight.” 

Triton nodded. It made sense, but although his mother bore his father’s many liaisons well, he tried not to flaunt them. And Sally Jackson had been a particularly strong attachment of his father’s. He chose not to mention anything more to his mother. 

She entered Percy’s rooms first, nodding to the guard stationed outside his chambers. Triton wondered idly if Percy realised he was the only member of the family who had dedicated guards. Likely not. 

“Perseus?” 

There was no answer, and Triton felt his worry increase. He’d not been gone long - Percy hardly could’ve become worse in that short amount of time. 

His mother swam to the side of the bed, sitting down with infinite gentleness. “Percy?” 

There was a faint sound from the bed, and the lump of white bedding moved slightly. His mother, looking increasingly concerned, reached down. Triton approached the bed as well, looking down at the demigod with a sigh. “He’s worse already,” he stated rather needlessly. 

The Queen of the Seas did not reply, but kept attempting to rouse Percy, calling his name softly. It had taken her awhile to like Percy at the start, but now she fully adored him and treated her like her own son. Or, how she’d treat a son that actually needed care. Gods were born strong, and did not sicken. Triton suspected she enjoyed having someone like Percy to dote on, even if the young demigod was more than a little confused over her actions. At least he knew not to try and stop her. That would be hopeless. She had all but adopted him at this point. 

Percy managed to push himself into a sitting position, but quickly listed to the side, face unnaturally pale, with two spots of colour on his high cheekbones. “Wha…?” he cut himself off, a pained look on his face, and to Triton’s alarm, tears were visible in his eyes. 

Amphitrite immediately drew him into her arms, pushing him gently so his head was resting on her shoulder. He made an obvious attempt to swallow, face screwing up in pain and effort, before gagging slightly. Much to Triton’s alarm, he made an odd gasping sound, only remaining upright due to Amphitrite’s embrace. 

She looked at him, then to Triton, with alarm clear on her face, before returning her attention to Percy. “He has something on his face…” she noted, stroking a finger down his cheek, where a red rash had appeared, going down his neck and on his arms as well. Percy just blinked up at her slowly. “Little one?” 

“Mmm…” His head lulled to the side slightly, and shivered. Triton tucked the blankets around him gently before stepping back again, unable to ignore his obvious suffering. And it was not as though Percy was aware enough to realise what he was doing. 

His mother tapped him on the cheek gently, obviously attempting to rouse him. Percy made a face again, before opening his eyes. They looked completely unfocused, and Triton could see in the demigod’s eyes that he did not truly know where he was. It was frightening to see. Percy had walked through Tartarus itself, defeated Titans and Giants alike, yet seemed to be delirious due to some mortal ailment. 

“Hurts…” Percy managed to gasp, tilting his head back as though attempting to breath more easily. Amphitrite helped him gently, though Triton could see a faint look of panic in her luminescent eyes. “Where…?”

Triton grimaced. He had not wanted to be right about Percy’s state, but it was apparent he was. His half brother looked around the room with pained eyes, seemingly not realising where he was. 

“You’re in your father’s realm Perseus,” his mother soothed, keeping her tone gentle. 

Percy made another noise, head drooping weakly against his stepmother’s shoulder, eyes slipping closed. 

His mother looked at him, and he approached the bed hesitantly, unsure he would be any help in this situation. He sat regardless, pulling a chair closer to Percy’s bedside. He’d done some brief research on what a cold was, but whatever this was seemed far worse. He just hoped his father would hurry. Percy was still conscious, seeming to be in too much pain to sleep, but was delirious at this point. Triton reached for his small hand (always aware of how much larger and stronger he was to the demigod), holding it gently. 

“He’s far too feverish,” he told his mother. 

She nodded. “If your father does not return soon I shall call for him.” 

Triton nodded, sitting straight up when Percy jerked, making more pained noises. His eyes widened slightly, and the hand not held in Triton’s flew to his throat. Triton watched as his mother stroked his long dark hair back from his sweaty face. Percy, however, seemed not to know who she was, and shook his head slightly. 

He moved closer, trying to catch the demigod’s eyes. “You’re safe,” he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. He was mostly regarded as a benevolent god, but had hardly had reason to comfort people before. Especially not an ill and delirious mortal. Percy met his eyes for a moment, before he closed his, breath coming in odd whistles. 

“How is he?” 

Triton looked up, startled. His father approached the bed with a calm look on his face, holding several bottles. He ran a finger over the odd rash on Percy’s cheeks and neck, a sorrowful look in his eyes. He sat next to his wife, the three gods crowding the mortal. 

“Percy,” Poseidon called, voice soft. Triton knew Percy was beloved to his father, that each and every injury caused him no end to fear. This reminder that his child was mortal, doomed to grow old and die, hurt. 

Percy managed to open his eyes, and a spark of recognition was clear this time. It was no wonder. Poseidon, as one of the oldest gods, was difficult to forget. 

“Dad?” 

Triton winced at his voice. It was barely audible, yet somehow still awash with pain. 

Their father simply carded a hand through Percy’s long hair. “I need you to take something for me,” he rumbled. “Can you do that?” 

Percy took a worryingly long time to answer, but finally nodded ever so slightly, breathing loudly. Triton watched as their father quickly pulled something into a small syringe(1), gently helping Percy to swallow. The demigod cringed, pulled away and gagging slightly, but Poseidon remained firm until the pink liquid was gone. 

He squeezed his brother’s shaking hand, resisting the utterly ridiculous urge to yell at his father for hurting Percy. He could see by the tenseness of the gods shoulders that he knew, yet also knew he was helping. 

“One more time son,” Poseidon said, filling up the syringe from a different bottle. 

“Nooo,” Percy moaned, shaking his head weakly. “Hurts dad.” 

“I know,” Poseidon said simply. “But this,” he continued, holding up the syringe with thick cream liquid. “Will help. Antibiotics,” he added. Triton had no clue what he was talking about, but Percy seemed to understand, and immediately opened his mouth. 

After the medication was gone, Poseidon leaned forwards, whispering something under his breath, and Percy fell asleep, looking slightly more peaceful. 

Amphitrite, however, did not. “What is going on Poseidon?” she hissed, voice quiet yet firm. Despite the situation Triton wanted to laugh at the look on his father’s face. His mother had a temper, though she rarely showed it, and even the king of the seas was cautious against rousing it. 

“Strep throat, as Triton said,” his father answered immediately. “But a particularly severe case that’s progressed to something called Scarlet Fever.” He ran a hand over the rash on Percy’s arms, before tucking his hand under the blankets with a sigh. “His mother said he got it nearly yearly as a child, but they’d both hoped he had grown out of it.”

Amphitrite rolled her eyes, settling Percy more comfortably against her. Triton knew from her body language that she wouldn’t be moving anytime soon. “And the medicine you gave him?” 

The god set the bottles in his hand on Percy’s bedside table, along with a suddenly clean syringe. “This,” he explained. “Is caused by a bacterial infection, and the antibiotics kill that. They should take effect after a day. The other one was pain medication, and should help with the swelling in his throat so he finds it easier to breath.” 

Triton exchanged an unhappy look with his mother. A day, in the grand scheme of things, was nothing, but it seemed like a terribly long time for Percy to suffer like this. 

Poseidon caught the look. “I thought the same,” he admitted. “Someone should stay with him,” he added, looking old suddenly. It occurred to Triton that he was worried, his father must be beside himself. The realisation as not comforting. 

His mother rolled her eyes. “Well,” she said. “I for one will not be leaving him like this.” 

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Triton as well. “I did say you would love him.” 

Amphitrite didn’t bother responding, and instead fussed with Percy’s blankets. His breathing still sounded troubled, but he was sleeping easily now. Triton sank further into his chair. He had no duties to attend to. All he’d planned on doing today was train his half brother, and that was obviously not going to happen. 

Despite the situation, Poseidon smirked, always pleased to be proven correct. 

He would let his father gloat later. For now, they were going to watch over the human in their care, making sure he was safe. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I mean those oral syringes used for babies/toddlers 
> 
> I had strep that turned into scarlet fever a couple of years ago and it’s honestly been the worst i’ve even felt. My throat was so swollen breathing started to become an issue. So of course I dragged my ass to the chemist, made them give me a step test, then took as much kids pain meds as I could while I waited for the antibiotics to kick in. So obviously, Percy had to join in this. 
> 
> Yes, this was pure crack/an excuse to have Percy’s underwater fam panic. Realistic? No. But oh well.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	10. Chapter 9 - Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Whoops?**
> 
> This one is pretty short too, mainly cause I did not _v i b e_ with this particular prompt for awhile and, me being the person that I am, refused to change it and just left the doc sit open on my laptop for literally months. But I am fairly happy with what I have here, and genuinely like the other prompts. I'm planning on using these as a warm up for some longer things I'm working on/actual work, so fingers crossed I stick with that! 
> 
> And a huge thank you to

“Come on, Percy!” Annabeth called, laughter clear in her voice. “We’re going to be late!” 

“Coming, coming!” Percy yelled around his mouthful, trying to get as much cookie in his mouth as physically possible. 

“Babe!” Annabeth yelled from the door. “Come on!” 

He grunted something he hoped Annabeth would know was an affirmative, pulling on his boots. They were on the way to the airport (after being assured, multiple times, that Zeus would not shoot him out of the sky) to visit his baby sister for her birthday. Percy was probably more excited than his mother or Paul were, and missed Estelle desperately. But, university had to come first, and New Rome was giving him a full ride and a free apartment to share with Annabeth. He would have had to be insane to turn that down. 

His mother had been weary about the idea, not wanting him to be in New Rome and so far from her (not after everything) but quickly agreed when she’d realised it was free. She wanted the best for him after all, and while was in a much better position financially, what with her book being on the bestseller list, money was still something they were instinctually careful with. 

Percy didn’t think that would ever go away, not really. 

He swallowed his cookie, before grabbing another one and rushed to the door, stumbling over some of Annabeth's shoes as he went. His girlfriend gave him a fond yet exasperated look. 

“You ready?” she asked, grey eyes warm. 

He rolled his eyes. It wasn’t his fault she’d left dirty dishes in the sink only to promptly forget about them. He had not wanted to come back to their apartment to find a plate had gained sentience. He knew better than to say that to her though. One of their most common arguments was about cleaning. He found too much mess made him anxious (thank you, Gabe), while she thrived in the chaos. 

“Good to go,” he mumbled around his cookie, pausing to bundle a jacket into his carry on - he had no interest in freezing once they landed. 

He swallowed a mouthful and straightened, before his throat caught. He coughed once, trying to get the piece of cookie dislodged. It just made it worse. He coughed again. 

“You okay?” Annabeth asked, looking a bit bemused. 

He nodded, coughing again to try and get the morsel out. He could still breath, though barely. He gestured slightly, rubbing at his throat. 

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, and disappeared into the kitchen, ordering him to keep coughing. 

Like he was going to do anything else. 

“Sit down, Percy,” Annabeth ordered, coming back with a glass of water. She looked worried, and Percy idly wondered just how red his face had turned. He could barely get any air in at this point, and was making an odd whistling sound whenever he tried to breath. 

He sat heavily on the chair in their apartment’s small front hallway, nearly gagging at this point, and feeling more panicked than he had felt in ages. 

His girlfriend crowded him, cursing. “Come on,” she ordered, voice tight. “Keep coughing.” 

He managed to give her a small glare. What else would he do? 

She glared at him in return, before starting to hit him on the back to help him get the cookie dislodged. He winced, but the blows did help somewhat. It was getting frightening now, having such difficulty breathing, and he could feel himself growing lightheaded. 

Annabeth could clearly tell as well. “Fuck, come on Percy,” she murmured, hitting him harder. 

He coughed again, his panicked and oxygen deprived mind remembering drowning - remembering falling through the mud in Alaska and nearly dying in the Nymphaeum with Jason and Piper. He put one hand on his chest, hating how tight his lungs felt, and coughed again, feeling like he could be sick. 

“Cough baby,” Annabeth ordered. “You need to get it out.” 

Percy complied, nearly falling from his chair. Annabeth held him up easily, murmuring to him softly. 

Finally something shifted, and with his next cough he gagged hard enough for the cookie to move. He coughed again, and this time threw up, eyes streaming. 

Annabeth sighed with relief, holding his hair back as he spluttered and gagged. She crouched down next to him, ignoring the small bit of sick, tears in her eyes. She looked as relieved as he felt. 

“Water…” he managed to croak, through and chest on fire. 

She nodded, handing him the glass. 

He sipped on it carefully, leaning into his girlfriend's soft touch as she ran a hand through his hair, settling the other one against his heaving chest. 

He gave her the glass back, slowly sitting up. He was absolutely exhausted, yet still somewhat panicked, memories crowding him, chest and throat horribly sore. 

Annabeth kissed his cheek. “Be right back,” she murmured. 

He watched her leave tiredly, still breathing slowly and deeply. She came back in moments with some cleaning supplies, and efficiently cleaned the sick from the hardwood floor without pausing. 

“Do you need anything?” she asked when she was done, still kneeling on the floor. 

He shook his head. “No, I’m good,” he said, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. He drank some more water, watching as Annabeth retreated back to the kitchen with the detritus of cleaning. She returned almost immediately, crowding close to him once more. 

He pulled her even closer, breathing slowly still. 

“We’re going to be late,” he finally said, looking at the digital clock on the small side table.

Annabeth made a small noise of displeasure. 

He shook himself, finishing his water. “We need to go,” he insisted. They couldn’t miss their flight. 

She sighed, before pulling him up and stuffing him into one of New Rome’s cabs. He leaned into her side as they drove, resting a hand on her knee. She made small talk with the driver, an older legacy of Bacchus, letting Percy relax. 

He let her deal with their bags after she glared him into submission, following her into the airport and through security, allowing her take the lead. Eventually they got to their gate, where she prodded him into a chair to wait. 

He pulled her down as well, leaning his head on her strong shoulder. She immediately grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Sorry for scaring you,” he said. 

She squeezed his hand. “It wasn’t your fault, Percy,” she said, though still sounded rather rattled herself. 

He shrugged. “Still, sorry.” 

She kissed him on the temple. “How are you feeling?” 

“Just tried now,” he admitted. “Maybe a bit sore, but fine.” 

She was silent for a beat, watching as a family walked past them, talking animatedly about their upcoming trip to New York. 

“It felt like drowning,” he said softly, eyes unfocused. 

Annabeth audible swallowed, knowing his fear, and likely having suspected the memories choking would have brought up. “I have you,” she said. For she did. If he woke up that night with nightmares of drowning (as he likely would after the morning) she would hold him and comfort him, and never judge him. Not for this, and not for anything. 

“I bought you a smoothie,” she said, changing the subject abruptly. “For the flight. I figured you’d prefer that to eating something, at least now.” 

He grinned, moving just enough to kiss her on the cheek. He was hardly going to avoid food now (though he would certainly be far more careful), but a smoothie was much more appetizing than airplane food. 

“I love you,” he said simply. 

She smiled, squeezing his hand again. “I love you too.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stuck with me please let me know what you thought haha, but damn. The whole "passage of time thing" got me with this fic lol. As did a hardcore obsession/hyperfocus on The Old Guard until the fandom got _weird_
> 
> Hope you liked this one, and that you're all having a good 2021 despite the absolute insanity that is the world. 
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to Ggunsailor for their amazing and kind comments on every chapter - you got me to write this again!


	11. Chapter 10 - Mandhandling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to all your support on the last chapter! again, i make no promises on how FAST I'll update, but I've been obsessed with PJO for _years_ so aren't planning on abandoning this. I'm just slow right now haha

Triton exchanged a glance with his father, watching as his much younger brother spoke to Lord Fane. He looked perfectly fine - animated and cheerful, but there was something off about him. Something Triton did not like. 

“He’s in the middle of exams,” Poseidon said, taking a sip of his wine as though he did not have a care in the world. “I would imagine he’s been forgoing sleep to prepare.” 

Triton looked back to the young demigod, who was now listening to the capricious Lord Fane talk with a smile on his face. 

“Humans need to sleep every night, do they not?” he asked, genuinely curious. Percy had wormed his way into his heart, and Triton felt oddly anxious at how breakable the young human was. It was an odd feeling, one Triton was not sure he liked. No wonder his father tended to be so protective of Percy. The human 

The older god nodded. “They do indeed. Demigods perhaps a bit less than full mortals, but should still endeavour to sleep every night.” 

Triton hummed, watching his brother some more. Lord Fane’s attention had been diverted, and Percy looked oddly fragile on his own. 

“I doubt he has been looking after himself,” Poseidon continued, a hint of worry in his tone that most beings would not pick up on. But Triton had spent millenia learning his father’s tells, knowing his moods. The god was concerned for his younger son. 

Triton eyed Percy again, watching as a mermaid approached him with a coy look on her face. Poseidon made a small sound, like a cut off laugh. 

“That will not end well,” he declared, sounding amused. 

Triton said nothing, though privately agreed. Percy was far too attached to the daughter of Athena to even notice he was being flirted with. 

“If you would like to use him as an excuse to leave,” Poseidon continued, straightening to his full height, “no one will judge you. Indeed, I am sure people will be happy to see the two of you getting along.” 

By people, Triton knew, his father meant he himself would be happy to see his sons getting along. 

He considered his options for a moment, before sighing internatally. He really had no interest in remaining at the party, and likewise was feeling oddly worried about the demigod. 

He stood with a put upon sigh, waving away a servant who offered to refill his wine glass. 

“You owe me, father,” he said, purposefully petulant. 

Poseidon just chucked, waving him away before turning his attention to one of his councillors. 

Triton made his way over to Percy slowly, listening to conversations as he went. Everyone was taken with the young demigod from what he could tell, but it never hurt to be cautious. The most he heard was several people talking about how pleased they were to have ‘The Hero of Olympus’ among them. 

The mermaid flushed dark red when Triton approached, clearly knowing her advances had been noticed. She bowed, before swimming off. 

Percy watched her go, looking confused. Up close he looked even more exhausted, with dark bruises under his red rimmed eyes. Triton felt a surge of worry. 

“Come on,” he said, prodding his much younger brother out of the ballroom and into a secluded hallway. Percy went without complaint, yawning widely. 

“What’s up?” 

Triton resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the common language. He’d been trained out of such common tells centuries ago, but Percy brought out the worst in him. As well as the best. 

“You,” he scolded. “Looking like you are about to fall asleep.” 

Percy just gave him a bemused look. “I’m fine,” he said. “Fane was telling me a story.” 

Triton grunted. “I’m sure,” he said. 

“He was!” Percy protested. “Something about some battle?” 

Triton led him through the hallways easily, keeping the young demigod moving when he began to lag behind. He encouraged Percy to keep talking, noting with some concern the slur in his much younger brother’s voice. 

“Triton, no…” Percy protested once he realised where they were headed. 

Triton just gripped his arm and all but shoved him over the threshold of his room, bypassing the sitting room to enter the inviting bedroom. 

“You need rest,” Triton pointed out simply. 

“I liked it better when you hated me!” Percy griped, looking like he was an inch away from stamping his food. 

Triton just raised an eyebrow. “Stop being a brat and lie down, I swear to father you’re literally a child.” 

Percy’s scowl deepened and he opened his mouth to say something (no doubt ridiculous like ‘I’m not tired’) when he was interrupted by a massive yawn.

Triton allowed himself a small smirk. “You were saying?” 

Percy didn’t respond, but did cross his arms over his chest. 

“You are a child,” Triton said, not even angry. It was fascinating to watch the young demigod. He was a formidable warrior who had defeated gods, titans, and giants. He had stood up to Zeus and Hades both, as well as a plethora of other deities. Yet here he was, pouting and insisting he wasn’t tired like a child long past their nap. 

Percy’s scowl deepened, and Triton held up a hand. 

“I mean that not as an insult,” he said truthfully, “but an observation. Despite everything you have done, you  _ are _ still a child.” 

Percy tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused seal. 

Triton took his moment of distraction to push him towards the bed, made helpfully by the servants. Triton knew Percy wouldn't make a bed that perfectly, even if he cared to try. 

“I’m not tired,” Percy said again, this time sounding distinctly grumpy. 

“Indulge me then,” Triton said, sitting in a comfortable chair. “I am uninterested in the party, and staying with my poor, exhausted, demigod brother, gives me the perfect excuse to leave.” 

Percy looked livid for a moment, before he laughed out loud, emotions as volatile as their father’s could be at times. 

“They’ll never see you as anything but a child,” Triton said with a smirk. “You might as well take advantage.” 

Percy’s smile widened, and the dark circles under his bright eyes looked momentarily lighter. “Basically you’re using me then?” He said. 

Triton summoned a scroll with a wave of his hand, intent on catching up on missives while his brother napped. He didn’t trust Percy to stay in bed after all. The demigod was worse than a toddler. 

“I am,” Triton admitted easily. “However, that does not change the fact that you are exhausted.” 

Percy flopped down onto the bed with a borderline ridiculous show of force. Triton ignored him. 

“I still liked it better when you hated me,” he complained again, voice already slurring with exhaustion. 

Triton didn’t even bother to look up from his scroll. “I’m sure,” he drawled. “Sleep, Perseus. If you’re rested I can take you to the Glittering Caves tomorrow.” 

“Really?” the demigod asked, eyes widening slightly. He’d been hearing stories about the caves since coming to Atlantis, and Triton knew he was desperate to go. 

Triton, it seemed, was not above a bit of bribery, 

“Really,” he confirmed, watching in amusement as Percy visibly gave into his exhaustion. He was asleep in moments, and Triton gave into the urge to tuck the soft blankets around his form. 

“He’s grown on you,” a new voice said. 

Triton just sighed, leaning back in his chair. “On us all, I suspect.” 

Poseidon smiled slightly, before running a large hand through the sleeping demigod’s messy hair. 

“It pleased me to see the two of you getting along.” 

“I’m not doing it for you,” Triton pointed out honestly. He made a point in not lying to his father. 

Poseidon straightened, eyes still on his sleeping child’s form. “I know you are not,” he admitted. “And that makes it even more wonderful to see.” He shook himself visibly. “I shall ensure your duties are taken care of tomorrow,” he added. “Spend the day with him.” 

Triton’s lips quirked in a small smile. “I was planning to already,” he said. 

Poseidon finally tore his eyes away from Percy. “I know, but at least now you have permission.” 

He vanished then, body disappointing in a flood of bubbles. Triton shook his head. His father certainly had a flare for the dramatic. 

He turned his attention back to the demigod when the young human sighed in his sleep, nose wrinkling adorably. 

There were still things Triton had to discover about his much younger brother. Still mysteries surrounding him. Just as Percy hardly knew everything about him. 

But they had time now. Time to learn each other. 

He was looking forward to it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I am fully behind the idea of Triton and Percy coming to the realisation that they could be partners in crime if they play things right. Small and fragile (hah) demigod with the worried and protective brother? they could get awya with _anything_. And I'm a sucker for these two. 
> 
> If you're in the mood for something long/angsty, please check [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006526/chapters/71190687) out! But PLEASE mind the tags! It definitely explores some more difficult themes, but it's super close to my heart and also super hopeful despite the tags/warnings haha. I'm proud of it at least, and found it cathartic to write! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and PLEASE let me know what you thought! I literally coming back and read comments when I'm down, and treasure each and everyone so so so much. 
> 
> Cheers! Have a great week everyone :)


End file.
